deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is the eponymous protagonist of the video game series of the same name, as well as a character in the Super Mario series. He appeared in the 51st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, where he fought against Knuckles the Echidna from the Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. History Donkey Kong is the grandson of Cranky Kong and the son of Donkey Kong Jr. He is the leader of the DK crew and resides in Kongo Jungle, where he protects a large stash of bananas. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 6'1" | 185 cm (on knuckles) *Weight: 800 lbs | 363 kg *Name was meant to translate to "Stupid Ape" *According to the Crystal Coconut, is destined to rule his home island *Can devour several dozen bananas in three seconds flat *Greatly expanded his percussionist talents over the years Abilities & Weapons *Tremendous strength & durability *Giant Punch **If fully charged, unleashes a punch of significant power *Hand Slap **Causes small-scale earthquakes that can alter the environment *Weaponry **Coconut Shooter ***Holds up to 20 homing coconuts **Orange Grenades ***Actual fruit turned into actual explosives Feats *Punched a giant walrus so high, he caused a small tsunami when he landed in the ocean *Can deadlift pirate ships out of the ground... while standing on them *Can tank point-blank cannonball fire *Shatters flaming boulders by simply clapping his hands together *Has survived atmospheric re-entry on at least two occassions Weaknesses & Stupidity *Immensely stupid *As lazy as he is unintelligent **Motivated exclusively by bananas... and sometimes his loved ones *Should the hair on the top of his head be cut, he will lose all his strength *Despite his extreme power, he's still susceptible to being kidnapped easily Gallery Donkey Kong - Coconut Shooter copy.png|Donkey Kong wielding the Coconut Shooter Donkey Kong.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *Donkey Kong is the 16th Nintendo character to be in Death Battle. The last fifteen were Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, and Kirby, followed by Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Lucario. **Donkey Kong is also (technically) the 7th Mario character to get into Death Battle. *Donkey Kong is the third Nintendo character to fight a Sega character. *Unlike Mario and Luigi who lost to Sonic and Tails before, Donkey Kong was victorious in his battle against Knuckles, making him the first ''Mario character to defeat a Sonic character. **As well as the first Nintendo character to defeat a Sega character, followed by Mewtwo. *Donkey Kong is the first Donkey Kong ''character to appear on Death Battle. *Donkey Kong is the third ''Mario character to win a Death Battle, the first two being Yoshi and Princess Peach. *Donkey Kong is the fourth Death Battle champion to roar in victory, the first three were Blastoise, Godzilla, and Goliath, followed by Doomsday. References * Donkey Kong on Wikipedia * Donkey Kong on the Super Mario Wiki * Donkey Kong on the Donkey Kong Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mario Bros. Characters Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Mascots Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Primates Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Protagonists